


年間契約 17

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 17

相叶唯一一次先他挂了电话，二宫知道这时候就算去了也会被保安拦住无法进入公司大楼，也就不白费那个功夫强迫自己呆在家里。  
他在家里一筹莫展，要说以前二宫还算有些人脉，现在他和过去的圈子断得一干二净，是真的从头到尾一穷二白什么都没有，吃穿用度都靠相叶雅纪，不多的人际关系也是以相叶雅纪为中间人发展开的，不用他去求想必也都在试图帮相叶挽回颓势了。  
发布会上相叶雅纪双目通红，面对媒体铺天盖地的闪光灯和雨点般的快门声不适地微微皱着眉，二宫攥紧了手里的遥控器，换台也不过是摁一下的事，他偏要自虐一样地盯着看，听媒体咄咄逼人地质问相叶雅纪对被曝光出来的证据有何看法，相叶站得笔直，在二宫眼里是他问心无愧，落在他人眼里又各有各的读解。  
二宫翻着手里的一条条推送，对于相叶的否认和承诺，更多的评价只是“虚张声势”、“强弩之末”、“故作镇定”云云，他摇着头，锁上屏幕，对着发布会结束后已经转为新闻节目的电视屏幕长长地叹了一口气。  
他就像是隔着一块冷冰冰的玻璃，看着数百只青筋暴起的手，握着刀残忍地捅进相叶雅纪的身体里，温热的鲜血顺着刀刃蜿蜒而狰狞地滴下，他只能看着，无能为力地看着，连哭都显得像是给相叶雪上加霜。  
手机震了起来。  
「今晚十点。ZERO BAR。」  
陌生号码，二宫对着这条像是黑道接头短信发错了人似的讯息看了不过几秒，果断拨了回去。  
“濑川良。”他语气笃定，念出了陌生号码主人的名字。  
“是我。”电话那头的声音比他记忆中更加令人作呕，濑川笑了一声，把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间：“不想见我？“  
“我没有见你的理由。“  
“你金主要倒台了。“  
“他不是我的……“  
“我知道内幕。“  
“……“  
半晌沉默，濑川在那头点起一根烟，听二宫微微颤抖的呼吸。他倒没有说谎，的确知道内幕，但就凭他和二宫现在四分五裂的关系，那个聪明的Omega也肯定知道他有目的。然而这并不影响他笃定二宫和也会上套，就凭他们在一起时的经历，他了解二宫和也是个会为了自己认定的Alpha牺牲一切的蠢货。  
而他只需要在相叶雅纪的下场上添油加醋就可以坐收渔翁之利。  
“我知道他很有手段，但这件事，凭他一个人翻不了身。“  
“我知道了。”  
“不见不散。”

挂断电话，二宫坐倒在地上。他这才发现自己整个人都是软的，一点力气都提不起来，四肢全都在止不住地打颤。他只是听到濑川良的声音就会回忆起那些松本润使尽浑身解数想帮他解脱的噩梦。那些言语上的羞辱，对他性别的蔑视，以及日复一日的暴力。  
精神上和肉体上的折磨他都不想再承受一次了，他不知道是怎么答应濑川要见面的，那张脸就是他噩梦的源头。  
他又拿起手机，壁纸是从某本财经杂志上扫下来的相叶雅纪。玉树临风，从容不迫，是他所有的光。拿到手的时候，二宫觉得整本杂志都因为有相叶这一张硬照应该从财经分类被挪到时尚区去。他盯着那张壁纸，心里反悔的念头一点一点熄灭，他觉得自己比起以前要勇敢多了，敢直面自己的性别，敢接纳自己作为一个Omega彻彻底底地沦陷在一个Alpha的温柔里。这勇敢是相叶雅纪给他的，理应还给他。

九点二十，二宫和也站在家门口，在身上喷了浓重到有些呛鼻子的香水，又死马当活马医吃了几颗药房里随手就能买到的抑制剂，下楼坐上去ZERO BAR的出租。  
这家BAR他熟，也有一些他养父的股份，两家偶尔有合作，比他从前生活的那家会所高级一些，是会员制的，会员里不乏一些政客和艺人。酒吧位于六本木，离相叶的公寓不算太远，他故意早到一些想给自己留点时间做心理建设，结果老远就看到门口一个熟悉又让他反胃的人影。  
“跟我来。”濑川在他付钱的时候瞟了一眼二宫鼓鼓囊囊的钱包，二宫愣了愣，像是有些条件反射那样从钱包里抽出一叠递给他。濑川低头笑了一下，把他的钱推回去，踩灭了烟示意他跟自己走。  
二宫看了眼方向，那里一般是酒吧的后门和仓库，他不太想和濑川单独走到人烟稀少的地方去，拉开了两三米的距离在后面磨磨蹭蹭地跟着走。  
“放心，我不会对你做什么。”濑川停在了酒吧后门口，路灯下，二宫这才看清他的穿着，比起从前被追债时候的落魄模样光鲜了不少。不得不说二宫打小就是个颜控，他对松本第一次见面就生出的好感多半也基于这个属性。濑川良算是个七八分的帅哥，二宫不清楚他的收入来源，但他现在这一身西服却不便宜，松本给相叶推荐过的当季新款，相叶最后没有购入，倒是在他身上看见了实体。  
配上他故作姿态的台词，二宫只能想到一个词——人模狗样。  
“你到底知道什么内幕，要怎么样才肯告诉我，既然已经不是以前那种关系了，相处起来别那么多弯弯绕绕的。”二宫还是没靠近他太多，嫌弃地微微皱着眉，不客气地问话。  
“二宫和也，你不用对我那么大的敌意。”濑川轻蔑地笑起来：“我和相叶没仇，何况凭我的能力也撬不动他。真正想让他万劫不复的人在里面，我只是帮着跑腿的。”  
二宫看了看那扇虚掩的后门，追问道：“什么意思？”  
“我前阵子在这家BAR工作，听到几个人在聊相叶雅纪的事，我闲着也是闲着就听了几耳朵。具体的他们也不会在公共场合大声聊，大概就是这几年相叶太顺了，挤掉他们好几笔生意，明面上竞争不过只能背地里想办法搞他。另外又说什么游轮之类的……你应该比我清楚。提起了他好像有个很中意的Omega——也就是你。”  
“跟他们谈什么真爱未免像个笑话，他们想把你也从相叶身边撬走，让他一无所有。不过现在相叶雅纪这种处境——”濑川笑了一下，颇有深意地斜睨着二宫和也：“其实我觉得你换个人跟也不失为一个好选择。”  
“我的事轮不到你来管，说下去，你叫我来干什么？”二宫垂在两侧的手攥得微微发白，他不介意别人怎么揣测他对相叶的用心，但他听不得半句有人想要加害于相叶雅纪。  
“老板们想认识你，我顺手牵个线，还能为了什么？”濑川提了提自己的衣领：“看在你帮我还债的情份上，我叫你来也不全是害你。如果你正好也想换个大腿抱，是不是还得感谢我？”  
“你去陪他们喝两杯，是能从他们嘴里套出话来，还是把相叶雅纪卖了给自己挣个新前程，全凭你自己左右，反正他那么宠你，你要拿到内部资料很轻松。”濑川往前跨了几步，闭上眼睛深嗅一口，有些疑惑地睁开眼：“不是吧，我听A社的员工说相叶雅纪跟你都是全公司人尽皆知的事了，他还没标记你？”  
二宫被戳了痛处，喉头一哽后退几步：“……你怎么就不想想还有我现在走人的可能性，你拿了钱他们见不到人，你的下场比我惨。”  
“你不会的，你想帮他。”濑川良绕着他走了一圈，故意做作地拖着长音唔了一声假装思考，叫人忍不住想给他一拳。  
“或者说。”他在二宫面前停下，皮笑肉不笑地看着他：“都到这个节骨眼上了，一旦送检可什么都完了，应该用你想救他这个说法比较好。”  
“堂堂A社社长压榨中小企业，通过不法手段窃取对方游戏框架作己用，事迹败露后面对媒体拒不认错，最后对方把证据送检，检方判决罪名成立，A社股价暴跌濒临破产，相叶雅纪名誉扫地被业界封杀可能还有牢狱之灾……”  
“濑川良。”二宫原本只是垂着眼听他说那些可能或不可能的后果，当他听到他说起相叶雅纪的时候，猛地抬起脸盯住了他。  
他语气森寒，如同诅咒：“你会下地狱的。

“来，你说说看，相叶雅纪哪里不好？”  
濑川良引他走进一个包房，灯光昏暗，但他能闻到一片混乱的信息素夹杂着酒精的味道。他坐在沙发最边缘，濑川和包间里的其他人打了个招呼转身离开。  
二宫这会儿又拿出他和相叶初见的时候那副小白兔嘴脸来，乖巧又听话地坐在沙发一端，等着有人对他发出指令。其中一个人率先开了口，在几人中间空出一个能容纳下他的座位，倒了一杯酒递给二宫。  
“他没什么不好的。”二宫坐进给他准备的座位里，顺从地接过酒抿了一口。他吃药的期间被医生禁烟禁酒，相叶为了不影响他连自己那份烟也一并戒了，久违的刺激性液体弗一入口，顺着连月来娇生惯养的食道进入胃袋，立即引起一阵不适的痉挛。  
真是对相叶雅纪积怨已久，开场白就直奔主题，只不过是泥潭里的人看不得别人一身磊落立于云端，要用下作的手段拉他一起沾染尘埃罢了。  
这时候谄媚地扑上去倒自己前金主的苦水反倒显得太过墙头草而不得信任了。二宫深谙这些商场老油条膨胀的虚荣心和背后的城府，他想演一个懂得良禽择木而栖的聪明投机者，就不能操之过急。  
“他很有钱，也舍得给我花钱，年轻又事业有成。”二宫和也一边说着一边嘬饮着杯子里的巴塞洛，一杯饮尽后脸上也沾了些颜色。他放下杯子，软软地靠在沙发靠背上，继续道：“可是他现在不能给我安全感了，我很害怕。”  
“安全感？”北条康弘把手搭在二宫肩上。相叶雅纪在游轮上演的那一出英雄救美杀的就是他的面子，川田是他看重的部下，犯下这种落人话柄的事，北条自己也免不了成为别人茶余饭后的谈资之一。再加上近年来A社是他最大的竞争对手，这次几家会社联合起来试图扳倒相叶雅纪，他就是阴谋的中心。  
他对二宫防备心极重，这么多年他没听说过相叶有什么莺莺燕燕，为了二宫和也却连他的面子也不给，两人的关系绝对不止是总裁大人包养小情人这么简单。他整条手臂都放在二宫身上，见对方没什么反应，得寸进尺地搂紧了一些。  
居然连标记都没有。北条装作无意地蹭过二宫的后颈，光滑的皮肤上并没有被标记过的痕迹。他觉得这两个人的关系更有趣了，愿意付出时间来和二宫周旋。  
“对你们来说，难道不是钱最有安全感？”  
“没错，当然是钱最能给我安全感。”二宫下意识地想闪开，他几乎要把手里的玻璃杯捏碎，才嘴上轻松地说：“可他作为一个商人，追求的不是金钱利益，而是情怀、责任这些虚无缥缈的东西……”  
二宫借倒酒的动作从北条的手底下脱出来：“他是个好企业家，但却不是利己主义者。我和他之间密不可分，意味着我也就成了那个‘己’。”  
他又抿了一口酒，随手拎起一瓶就倒了，没想到是瓶白兰地。二宫继续说着，眯着没戴眼镜的近视眼在桌上找苏打水：“在必要的时候，他一定会为了他的原则舍弃自己的既得利益——也就是说，舍弃我。”  
白兰地，冰块，苏打水，苏打催出大量的二氧化碳，一口闷下去气泡噼里啪啦地从鼻腔里炸裂着冲出来，像是喝饱了冰镇啤酒后打了个饱嗝，但嗝出的气体比啤酒香醇不少。  
权当蹭一顿酒了，二宫狠狠按了一把开始哀嚎的胃。  
“所以，他不能给我安全感。”他悠悠道。  
包间里陷入一段凝固般的寂静，只有酒杯里的二氧化碳还在不识时务地劈里啪啦冒泡。  
北条和几个党羽都对二宫的话不置可否，而二宫却有把握他们已经对他放下了最初的戒心，至少他已经洗清了撒谎套话的嫌疑。  
因为他句句属实。  
他把他看到的相叶雅纪剖开来给这些人看，那么正直，善良，情感丰沛又严守底线的相叶雅纪。在触及原则的情况下，相叶一定不会像个被爱情冲昏头脑的愣头青一样偏袒他的爱人。  
可二宫没有说相叶的原则是什么，底线又在哪里。  
他们原本永远都不用走到那一步的，但二宫正在亲手杀死自己，也杀死相叶雅纪。  
然后相叶雅纪会涅槃重生，自己就慢慢腐烂，发臭好了。  
二宫突然觉得这个结局很戏剧化，有点像他早年间沉迷戏剧的时候脑中走过的情节，现在实打实地一幕幕发生在自己身上，忽然就不像个悲剧了，反而像个荒诞的戏剧。  
他突然笑得忍都忍不住，微醺的脸上顶着两团红晕，拎着酒瓶淹没进灯红酒绿里。

相叶雅纪收到邮件的时候，媒体的攻势愈演愈烈，而他这边却一筹莫展。  
对方公司每天都会发邮件威胁他几时会把证据移交检方，他连看都懒得看，直接丢进垃圾箱。  
无聊的心理战，只是想让他早几天崩溃而已，对方的目的就是污蔑A社几年来的心血大作，连带着再狠狠揍相叶雅纪一拳。  
他这颗参天大树不是几把生锈的斧子就能砍动的，可有只在他的庇荫下安家的小兔子已经在他身上掏出了一个洞，用它的小爪子轻轻地，一下一下挠着大树最脆弱的内芯。  
鲜血淋漓。  
相叶雅纪看着自己的电脑屏幕许久未动。  
画面分割成了两半。左边是一封标题简单却让他不得不点开看的匿名邮件。  
【二宫和也 ZERO BAR】  
没有抬头，没有署名，隔着屏幕扔掉了所有流于形式的礼仪，内容只有一张张图片。昏暗的灯光下一切仿佛都被打上了浓重的阴影，他看照片里所有的人都是一副面孔，一团散发着腐臭的混沌物质，那些他本来应该认识的脸也变得陌生了。所有的肮脏里只有二宫和也是干净的，他穿着一件松松垮垮的V领T恤，豁开的领口毫无防备地露出大片雪白胸口，两道突起的锁骨散发着惑人的魅力，头发又跟他吸引着所有人一探究竟。  
他打了厚重的发蜡把头发固定到一侧，从头到脚都是过分刻意的痕迹。相叶面无表情地翻看着照片，喝酒的、谈笑的、还有二宫软乎乎地趴进别人怀里的。而他的第一反应却是二宫和也在他没回家的这段时间里又瘦了，瘦到侧脸的下颌骨划出精致却令人心疼的棱角，T恤像是挂在他身上一样，底下空荡荡的没有支撑。  
为什么？  
在愤怒，不甘，这些情绪涌上来之前，相叶甚至连醋都没来得及吃，他只是不解。  
为什么要把自己折腾成这样，明知道喝多了会胃疼还毫无节制地喝酒。他不相信二宫和也只是去寻欢作乐，因为明显是他单方面在被占便宜。他发现自己贱得哪怕是现在看到二宫混在一群风神俊朗的Alpha男公关里笑成一朵花都会比现在好受一点。  
他那颗能在几十个选择里择出最优项的大脑现在只剩一片空白，为什么，为什么，到底为什么。  
为什么我用尽全力地想保护你，你还要自己送上门去任人鱼肉。  
相叶看向屏幕的另一边，他以为他永远都不会主动打开这个界面。  
出于二宫有过偷偷跑出去见濑川的前科，他知道小东西不是坦诚的性格，即使现在越来越会对他撒娇了，真的遇到什么大事还是会选择三缄其口。  
有天晚上他趁二宫睡着，在他所有的包、手表和常穿的外套里都装了定位装置。相叶电脑里的系统会记录他的日常行动，形成数据库，一旦二宫的位置有异常窗口就会自动弹出。  
其实这几天在他凌晨去酒吧的时候就弹出过好几次了，相叶并不是个小气的人，只当他是一个人在家太寂寞了去酒吧找老朋友喝两杯而已。  
他信任二宫和也，甚至没有想过二宫根本没有什么正经的“老朋友”，就全心全意地相信他不会做什么出格的事，直到照片传进他邮箱里，一张张证据确凿，像在嘲笑他的痴心。  
或许照片可以后期加工，但二宫的确最近频繁出入ZERO BAR，是他亲手动的手脚，不会有假。

“相叶，警察那边说……”谷本拿着一封信件急匆匆走进来，他照常仿若无人地挤到相叶旁边，拿起鼠标想要调出他们这些天准备的公关方案和内部调查的情报。  
“这是……二宫？”他看向身边好友，相叶眨了眨眼，有什么滚烫的东西落了下来。  
“我靠，你不是吧，为了这么个东西哭？”谷本上下翻了翻邮件，这些天他也没睡好，脾气一下就顶了上来，难掩惊讶地看着红了眼眶的相叶。  
“没事，你要和我说什么？”相叶半点也没感觉到自己有要哭的迹象，第一次发现自己对泪腺的控制似乎有些障碍，他随手抹掉桌上的水渍，调整好表情转回身看着谷本：“警察那边说什么了？”  
“先别管警察说什么。”谷本把信封随手扔到桌上：“我们没有抄袭这是事实，但对方为什么会有和我们那么相似的程序框架绝非偶然。公司有内鬼，他们拿到了我们早就做好的主体程序粗制滥造了一个成品拿出去内测最后放弃，这个局早就开始布了，也绝不是一个人就能办成的，二宫和也是不是可以随便碰你的电脑，他……”  
“不可能。”相叶收起了脸上故作轻松的笑容，言语笃定：“不是他。”  
“相叶雅纪你他妈疯了吧？我早就跟你说过他养不……”  
“我记得，他养不熟。”  
谷本总算看到他还有几分理智，像是总算看见一点光明似的松了一口气，又被相叶抢了话。  
“但绝对不是他。”  
谷本一颗心还没放下去又吊起来，连着气都喘不顺了，他甚至后悔自己当初把二宫从会所里弄出来带去相叶家。他当初也是觉得小东西长得又嫩又乖在那里受人欺负于心不忍，回想起来怕是连自己也中了他的迷魂计。  
“相叶雅纪。”谷本重新拿起桌上的信封，密封处的印章有几处油墨过重的深红色块，一如行刑时溅开的血点。  
“董事那里已经打通关系了，只要找一个替罪羊，不管他到底是不是内鬼，一个人坐牢保一公司。”他顿了顿，看到相叶眼里似乎已经知道他接下去的选择以及藏不住的拒绝无动于衷：“补偿金自然是准备好了，我本来还在犹豫人选，毕竟损失任何一个高层都是对公司凝聚力的损害，现在看来有更好的人选了，你明天带他过来，连补偿金都省了，他没有家人需要补偿。”  
“我说了，不是他。”  
“你有证据吗？”谷本语气冰冷，拆开信封把里面需要向警察提出的书类甩在相叶脸上：“我们查了那么久都没有线索，你明知道只有他才有这个可能不费吹灰之力拿到最机密的资料，你从来都不防他，相叶雅纪，你别往他他为了钱连自己都肯卖。”  
我没有证据，但我知道不是他。  
相叶很想这么说，但他只是看着地上那几张纸，边缘沾着划破他脸颊的时候染上的血渍。  
在他所处的世界里，即使是证据也可以被资本随意篡改，更何况只凭他空口一句“我相信他”。谷本指着屏幕上的照片问他，你要我怎么和你一起相信这样的人？  
他沉默，爱算什么呢，真心又算什么呢，最得来不易，也最容易土崩瓦解。  
“我知道你护着他，如果三天之内我看不到他人，董事会自然会向警方报案。他去坐牢也好，让你清醒清醒，只要你想找，什么样的Omega没有？”  
只剩下门被重重甩上的余音，相叶看着屏幕上依然在BAR的位置闪烁的红点，和手机上迟迟打不出文字的短信界面，每一秒都是诛心之痛。  
他拎起包，半月以来第一次踏出了公司大门。

二宫这些天来记不得是第几次后半夜才回到家，突然又回到以前昼夜颠倒饮酒过度的生活他浑身所有的毛病都冒了头，浑身没有一刻是不疼的，到了晚上躺下胃部的抽痛就格外明显，总是要辗转反侧到早晨才能入睡，整个人精神都萎顿了下去。不过今天他心情很好，北条一党都有了要松口的迹象，已经相信他是趁相叶这两天忙得顾头不顾脚出来找人接盘的，喝高了逐渐口无遮拦起来。  
快了，下次再去就带上录音笔，马上就可以帮相叶解除窘境了。  
他推开门，却发现玄关有些异样。  
出门时还是整整齐齐的鞋柜倒在了地上，但房里没有一点光亮，不像有人的样子。  
进贼了？二宫的心跳逐渐加快，在手机上按下了110。他不确定家里现在到底有没有人，不敢贸然开灯打草惊蛇，脱了鞋轻手轻脚地走进客厅。  
“二宫和也。”相叶在黑暗里坐了几个小时才等到他回家，在黑暗中开口。  
“啊……！”二宫被突然在近处想起的声音吓得差点摔一跤，随机迅速反应过来那是相叶的声音。他立即想找个借口解释自己为什么这么晚才回家，突然靠近的人却没想给他思考的余裕。  
“你去哪了？”  
“酒……酒吧……”二宫从他的信息素里感知到相叶的怒意，Alpha浑然天成的压迫感，让他几乎不经大脑就交代了实话。  
“去做什么。”相叶克制着自己的音量不吼他，但二宫还是从他的每个字里都听到了无处发泄的愤怒。他下意识伸出手臂护住自己，被相叶握住手腕摁到墙上。  
光凭这个动作相叶就意识到他真的瘦了不少，他一只手就轻而易举地摁死了二宫两条手臂，另一只手从西装内侧口袋里掏出一叠洗出来的照片举到他眼前。  
“为什么？”他问。  
二宫盯着那些照片，借着月光他看到自己被包围在一群他厌恶至极的Alpha中间，接连喝着已经辨不清味道的酒，胃又不受控制地翻滚起来。他被相叶浓郁到有些令人窒息的信息素包裹着，头更晕了，终于还是压抑不住地干呕起来，挣脱相叶冲进厕所里翻江倒海地吐。  
相叶没去管他，打开了灯坐在客厅里等着二宫收拾好自己走出来。  
他看着二宫虚浮的脚步，依然把照片摊在桌上，一字一顿地问：“为什么？”  
“叔叔相信我吗。”他答非所问，也找不到合适的地方坐，就猫着背站在相叶雅纪面前：“叔叔如果相信我就不要问那么多。”  
“我相信你，但现在我相信你已经不够了。”相叶突然有些烦躁，他也被迫一遍又一遍地看那些照片，他看不出二宫有一星半点的快乐，他只有满腹的疑惑，究竟为什么二宫要做这些。  
“我不知道你有什么不能告诉我的。”相叶把照片扫到一边，站起来隔着茶几居高临下地看着他：“二宫和也，你在酒吧待到后半夜，和我的竞争对手喝酒聊天，撞在我公司出事的节骨眼上却没有任何解释，只是轻描淡写地叫我相信你，你不觉得你很自私吗？”  
“……对不起。”二宫很害怕，他用力地扯着自己衣服下摆试图止住身体的颤抖，结果却是连嘴唇都在颤。相叶一直对他温温柔柔的，连全名都是第一次喊，他在对上相叶眼神的瞬间之前所有心理准备都瞬间崩塌。二宫并不是没有想过事情会在做完之前暴露，他知道一旦相叶知道真相就绝对不会允许自己再去，他知道相叶的煎熬，也知道这是一场谁都不能松口的背水一战。  
“对不起？”相叶绕过茶几，捏着他的下巴把他的脸抬起来：“你这是在承认你做了对不起我的事吗？”  
“我不明白，二宫和也，你图什么？”相叶扯松了领带，已经毫不压抑自己的怒火通过信息素张牙舞爪地散发出来。二宫不由自主地腿软，却因为被相叶擒着下巴没法倒下，下颌关节因为承受不住重量剧痛难忍，眼泪涌上眼眶，他吓得一个字也说不出来，只能一个劲地摇头。  
“我对你不好吗？还是哪里不如这些人了？还是你真的需要那么多钱，我给你的不够吗？”相叶声声逼问，他自以为已经很了解这个像个物件一样被送到他家来的小家伙。怕寂寞，缺乏安全感，乖巧又惹人怜爱，也有和他白嫩外表不符的坚持和执着。  
相叶很清楚二宫的本性是什么样的，即使铁证如山，他依然不肯相信自己看错了他，不肯相信他像谷本说的那样，只是个会为了一己私利卖主求荣的婊子。  
“就算是我太忙了没时间，你觉得寂寞要出去找人陪你，至少找几个能让我服气的吧？”那些照片在他脑中挥之不去，相叶觉得脑袋里的神经突突跳个不停，思维逐渐往一个死局里无法挽回地冲过去，他眉头紧皱，把二宫按倒在沙发上盯着他。  
“喝那么多胃不会痛吗？”相叶摸着他瘦得有些凹陷的脸，扯下他的裤子：“为什么我不在的时候要把自己弄成这样。我做错什么了吗，你要这样报复我？”  
“二宫和也，你不知道我会心疼吗？”他隔着内裤揉捏二宫的臀肉，小东西全身瘦得只有腿根和屁股还有点肉感。二宫被他的样子吓得大气都不敢喘，他酒劲还没过去，维持了十几分钟的告诉心跳早就到了极限，随时随地都有可能失去意识，实在没有心思这时候和相叶做爱。  
“你不知道这样会害死你自己，也害死我吗？都入秋了……你怎么还只穿那么一点就出门，你不知道你不能熬夜不能酗酒吗？你就不知道……你不知道……你不知道我爱你吗？”  
“小和，你告诉我，你告诉我你干什么去了，只要你说实话我都会原谅你的。”相叶抱着他瘦得不剩 几两肉的身体，声音颤抖着问，四面八方的压力快把他压垮了，他不想再失去爱人。  
“真的，你告诉我，去做什么了，如果是有人逼你那么做的我会保护你……你告诉我……你告诉我你到底去做什么了好不好？我相信你，你说什么我都信，求你了，你告诉我……“  
他知道自己现在不太正常，跟早些年压力最大的时候一样，什么都抓不住的焦虑感随时都在攻击他，相叶知道这时候吃药并且给松本润打电话是最好的选择，但感性占了理性上风的时候，他只觉得需要二宫和也。  
二宫依然沉默着，他被吓到了，更多的是他知道自己什么都不能说，也不愿意骗相叶。只是一个劲地摇头掉眼泪，看着相叶眼里近乎乞求的光芒一点一点暗下去。  
“二宫和也，我觉得谷本说得对。“相叶忽然又冷笑起来，带着几分自嘲。  
“你就是个养不熟的东西。“他低声道，拉下了西裤拉链。  
“不要……我不要……“二宫明白过来他要做什么，努力地并拢腿往后退，他的手还被相叶抓着，挣扎全是无谓。  
被高度情绪化冲散了理智的Alpha只想用最原始的方法惩罚不忠于自己的Omega，那些他隐藏得很好的劣根性——占有欲、施虐欲、控制欲，全都在他身体的所有缝隙中疯狂滋长。  
“贱货。”他掐着二宫的下巴，留下青紫的指印，没有任何前戏和润滑就插入了因为恐惧而紧缩着的后穴。  
“痛……好痛……不要……呜叔叔……”瞬间的剧痛逼出二宫大股眼泪，他瞪大了眼睛看着相叶，依然是他深爱的那张脸，眼角，眉宇，嘴唇的形状，每一处都能让他心动，从来都不是这样让他恐惧的样子。  
“叔叔我痛……唔……！”相叶捂住他的嘴，掐着他细瘦的腰强硬地在Omega体内冲撞，干涩的后穴迟迟分泌不出液体，相叶的信息素里全是侵占的味道，让他无法拥有除了惧怕以外的其他情绪。  
也许Omega就是这样的，要依靠别人的宠爱过活。二宫连哀求都不被允许，只能强撑着接受相叶的侵犯。滚烫的肉刃毫不留情地反复破开他的身体，试图攻占最深处的生殖腔。二宫感觉下身在被进入的时候就有撕裂般的疼痛，现在内壁更是被磨得火辣辣地疼。  
相叶用犬齿撕咬他的耳垂，气音继续毫无底线地羞辱他：“我不操你就要出去找别人操吗？你想给几个人当母狗？”  
“唔……不……”比起身体上的疼痛，从相叶放在心尖尖上疼爱的位置上跌落下来更让他绝望，身体除了不断被顶撞的地方是烫的，余下的部位都如坠冰窟，他无力地捶打着相叶的后背，只能用摇头表示拒绝。  
“说说看，他们是怎么玩你的。会摸你吗？还是直接上你？”相叶冷哼了一声，把他一条腿直接折上去，大腿贴着腹部。二宫瞬间哭得更凶了，这几天他神经痛得厉害，根本经不起这种姿势的折腾，仿佛整个人都要断了一样。  
“他们发现你还没被标记过一定很兴奋吧？嗯？”他放开捂着二宫的手，停下动作喘息着问。  
二宫已经在意识模糊的边缘，眼前阵阵发黑，他差点忘了现在正在发生什么，努力地抬起手去抓相叶的手指寻求安慰。  
“你求我养你，就是这么报答我的？”相叶拎着他翻了个身，从后面进入。他做得也不舒服，后面又干由紧，对谁都是折磨。  
“我会……报答……呜……里面不、不要……打不开……啊！”相叶看着他的后背，和前面一样洁白无暇，没有被人玩弄过的痕迹，他稍稍平复了一些，龟头抵在生殖腔入口磨蹭，俯下身抱住二宫收起他方才失控的信息素。  
“你是个闻到我信息素就会发情的骚货，你不知道吗？”相叶身上散发着他一贯清爽柔和的香气，二宫把脸埋在沙发里。他不得不承认，即使是被强暴，被羞辱，被恶劣地对待，一想到对方是相叶雅纪他就无法控制地兴奋起来。相叶的脸和身体都像是二宫的靶向春药，只消轻轻挑逗就能勾洞情欲焚起。  
“打开了。”相叶轻蔑地哼了一声，二宫在他身下小声地啜泣着。他从未这样厌恶过自己的身体，闻到Alpha的信息素就会发情，像个急于成为别人附属物的物件一样在一个粗暴对待自己的Alpha的诱惑下打开了生殖腔。  
“你在哭什么？是怕被人标记了以后他们就不会为你买单了是吗？”相叶在他臀瓣上抽打了一下，龟头强硬地顶进了狭窄的腔口。他立刻为深处又热又湿的软肉无法自持起来，快感淌遍全身，连头皮都酥酥麻麻的放松着。他握着二宫的腰心急地操干起来。方才还接近昏迷的Omega突然剧烈挣扎起来。  
没错，如果被标记了就前功尽弃了……二宫被他的无心之言提醒，极为惊恐地抗拒起来。  
别……别射进来，至少别是现在……让我为你做完这件事……  
原本两人就提醒悬殊，二宫现在身体状况极差，挣扎在相叶面前不堪一击。他踢打着压在他背后的人，哭得打嗝打到上气不接下气想阻止标记的发发生。  
然而天不遂人愿。  
二宫感觉到随着几股精液进入体内，他的身体正在发生不可逆转的变化——和相叶雅纪的结在他生殖腔内膨大，发烫，虚弱的身体承受不住剧痛和快感的冲击，他晕了过去。  
他看不到背后的相叶雅纪，眼里也是同样了无生趣的黯淡。

“睁眼。”  
再醒过来的时候，相叶好整以暇地坐在他身边，手里端着一杯水。  
二宫接过来，温的。  
“叔叔，我……”  
“滚吧。”相叶点起一根烟，站到窗边抽：“你想带走的东西都能带走，钱，衣服，想拿什么都行。”  
二宫搞不清状况似地愣了愣，想站起来走到他身边去，刚试着从沙发上坐起来，全身的骨头都在尖叫着抗议。  
“站不起来？”相叶扫了他一眼，掐了烟拉起他一条胳膊搭在肩上，帮他坐起来。  
他看了看二宫毫无血色的脸，叹了口气从卧室里拎出一个行李箱来往里面塞衣服和财物。  
“我不要这些。”二宫没有再哭，看着相叶里里外外收拾他的东西。  
“哪些？”相叶看了看箱子，里面几乎都是必需品和他送给二宫最值钱的东西。  
“都不要。”二宫环视了一圈客厅，在某件物品上停住了目光。  
相叶顺着他的视线看过去，那是电视柜上用作装饰的雪花球。  
“这个我可以带走吗？”二宫轻轻地问，好像在回忆些什么：“那个是叔叔送我的第一个礼物。”  
“……你在外面要用钱的。”  
“把我应该拿的工资给我就好了。”二宫放下怀里的沙发靠垫，拍了拍作为和这个屋子里唯一到现在还在支撑着它的物件的告别。  
他扶着相叶挪到电视柜前面，两只手捧起那个雪花球，爱不释手地摸了摸平常总是被他擦得光洁如新的小玩具。  
里面的小男孩烤着永远不会熄灭的壁炉，啃着永远不会吃完的面包，而他要离开他的避风港了，最后也算留作怀念。相叶拿起他的钱包，从保险柜里拿出一叠现金，尽可能地装进那个小小的皮革制品里，不由分说塞给二宫，搀着他走到门口。  
二宫在玄关看着相叶的时候，才有种他们要分手的实感，相叶挡住了大部分客厅处照到玄关的光，二宫站在阴影里，忽然意识到这从来都是相叶雅纪的房子，并不是他的家。这个地方不会因为他的离开或到来有什么实质性改变，他不在的时候灯依然会照常亮起。  
“叔叔真的不要我了？”他站在门沿上，相叶替他抵着门，他怀里捧着雪花球，里面的小男孩就像个迷你版的二宫和也，一大一小都望着相叶雅纪，问他是不是不要他们了。  
“这种承诺都是建立在没有原则性矛盾的基础上才能成立的。”相叶看着他，满脸决然的淡漠：“譬如不欺骗，不背叛。”  
“我没有骗你，也没有背叛你。”二宫脚下一软，还是一步跨到了门外。他坦诚地看着相叶，抱紧了怀里唯一的回忆：“所以还算数，对不对？”  
“如果前半句成立，那么后半句也成立。”相叶不敢看他的眼睛。  
“那再见啦。”二宫忽然欢快了起来，他擦着雪花球上怎么也擦不干净的液体，眼看着相叶的身影在门缝里慢慢变瘦，变窄，笑着和他道别：“叔叔一定会遇到比我好看，比我乖，比我更懂事的Omega。”  
不会的，我再也不会遇到比你更好的人了，和你的性别无关，和你长相更无关，你可以不乖不懂事，我还是很爱你。  
我的爱人是二宫和也。  
可他最后只是说，照顾好自己。  
二宫点点头，笑容在门锁落上的瞬间变得极为难看。  
你明知道的，我最不擅长照顾自己，你不要我了，我真的好害怕。  
他一步也挪不动，顺着墙根慢慢坐下去，腿还在打颤，腹部的疼痛分不清是来自胃还是刚刚被侵犯过的生殖腔。

不过十几分钟后，门又打开。相叶拎着他的包和外套走出来，看见他还坐在门外毫不意外，替他披上外套又扶着他进了电梯，硬把包塞进他手里。  
“别让我再见到你了。”相叶看着他说。  
也别让任何人再找到你，离开我，也离那个恶心又肮脏的世界远一点。  
他在那个包里又塞满了现金，思来想去觉得还是不够稳妥，偷偷在夹层里塞了一张储蓄卡，他随时可以查到余额。毕竟二宫和也不是真的圣诞小精灵，他得吃饭，睡觉，需要暖和的衣服过冬，生病了也得看医生。

相叶回到房间里，空气里还残留着他们方才纠缠在一起时留下的味道。长夜寂静，他忽然痛哭。  
人总是活在永恒的矛盾里，25岁的时候相叶渴望成功，希望自己羽翼丰满，有朝一日遇到心之所属，就可以做他停驻的港湾。而35岁的相叶在现实里清楚地认识到，时间带给他的不只有一对丰满的羽翼，还有许许多多的不得已。有时候你明知面前的人是此生挚爱，可也只能推开他，赶走他，只因为理性逐渐扎根在你的身体里。他又反过来希望自己还是25岁时候的热血青年，会因为血气上涌做出很多疯狂的事情，去买一罐啤酒一口闷，摘下易拉罐环做戒指，追上二宫和也坐的出租车跟他告白求婚，不计后果地对他说，你跟我走吧，去天涯海角，去没有人认识我们的地方，到死都在一起。  
他走遍自己空荡荡的公寓，突然想起30代的成年人大部分都在追求一个目标。  
安身立命。  
可心要放在哪里呢。


End file.
